Estreoth/Glossary
A *Almenii - A near-human race of god-like beings that founded the Ancient Kingdom ago. Those that still survive are typically venerated as gods. *Amarthias - A language decedent from the language spoken by the Alemnii. Official language of Morith until the fifth century. * Antelus Ridge Conflict - A brief war between the Hetrean Empire and Kingdom of Morith in 1590. The war ended when Hetrea crushed Morith's royal army and filled the skies above Morith with airships. Under threat of complete destruction, Morith's king was forced to sue for peace. *Arcane Cannon - A gun-like weapon that casts magical projectiles instead of physical projectiles. *Areytha - Third month of the year and second month of the spring season. B *'Balek' is a type of double bladed pole axes. The two blades face in opposite direction to facilitate repeated spin attacks. The weapon originated in the Barafet Desert several centuries ago. They are a difficult weapon to master, but skilled users can be devastating even against plate armor. However, the weapon is heavy and, to an inexperience user, awkward. The weapon is a poor choice to use indoors because of its wide reach. *Brimnas - Seventh month of the year and third month of the summer season. C *Canios - Eight month of the year and first month of the fall season. *'Ćeret' - Estreoth name for the katar, a sword wielded perpendicular to the knuckles. D * Domkemmin - A type of arcane cannon without a magical crystal in the firing mechanism. Instead these work by channeling energy into the firing plate and releasing it manually. *Drether - Ninth month of the year and the second month of the fall season. E *'Ebez River' - A wide river running through the Jenam Valley and the Jurasha Jungle into the Ginryu Sea. Rune and Jishe were both built along this river and it sees a very large amount of traffic. *Eidolus - Tenth month of the year and first month of the winter season. *Ethius - First month of the year and third month of the winter season. *Ethrosian - A common language throughout Etrothos. Essentially identical to modern English. Believed by members of the Gunryo to have been introduced by travelers from other dimensions. F G *Ginaetr - A continent in Estreoth, means Home Land in Amarthias. *Great Cataclysm - A devastating, extinction level event that took place at the fall of the Old Kingdom. It destroyed Ginaetr and destroyed civilization in a near instant. *Gunryo - A small paramilitary group led by Jet Seyre that was formed to combat the Death Bringer's Legion. H *Harithus - Second month of the year and the first month of the spring season. I J K *Kaexa Jeba - (Amarthian: Cleave Blade), also called a Kaeba blade, is a hand and a half sword used for cleaving and slashing. The weapon is straight, tempered sword that carries only one edge. These weapons are quite effective against unarmored and lightly armored targets, however they rarely see use on the battlefield. They were originated in Morith. *Kirali - A language originating from the northern Barafet in roughly the third century BM. Spoken throughout the region today. L *Laseral - Sixth month of the year and second month of the summer season. M N *'Neytus River''' was a river in the Vehra that flowed from the central region to the Ginryu Sea. Morith was built along this river. During the wasting, the river stopped flowing and now only a dry river bed remains. O * Irsin - Name of the language spoken by the Orcs. P *Paratheon - Fourth month of the year and the third month of the spring season. *'Periminion' - A strain of wheat-like grass that once grew naively in the Vehra. It is likely descendant from farm wheat planted during the Old Kingdom. *Parathios - Mythological deity of growth, life, and abundance. Q R *Rathius - Fifth month of the year and first month of the summer season. * Rune Knights - A quasi-military organization in Rune. They were founded on Harithus 1st in 1452. As of 1650, the order has 7,542 knights and some 10,000 associated members. S *'Selet' - A type of leather or hide armor that covers both the torso and the upper arms. *Seranth - Eleventh month of the year and second month in the winter season. *'Sten' (alternatively Stent)- A unit of weight that originated in Morith. One sten is equal to roughly one fourth of a pound. T U V W *The Wasting - Refers to the period of intense and unusual drought that struck the Vehra between 1628 to 1630. Y X Y Z Category:Estreoth